User talk:Maui/archive16
No no no This will not do tbh, empty talk pages are so 2004 --''Shadowphoenix'' 02:11, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, Vogue says that they've gone retro, and thus are back in.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 02:46, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well if that is true, then go archive quick I will as well, WE MUST BE STYLISH! --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:27, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Hello I'd like to direct your attention to User talk:Blue.rellik before you continue removing information from various articles. 05:45, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I read it, and duly ignored it. I'd also like to point out that I had simply finished the pages I had opened and stopped before you bothered me on my talk page. 05:48, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Be mindful of peace and civility. — Powersurge360Violencia 05:49, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::Powersurge, with all due respect, my animosity with Felix on my own talk page is none of your business. 05:51, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Be civil, Maui. Your response to Felix was unnecessarily hostile. I'd rather not have to police every conversation between you, Felix and blue. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 05:52, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::This is fair enough, but when I was required to block him on MSN due to his taunts I had hoped he would be mature enough to leave me alone here, as well. 05:53, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::That is actually a lie, but I know it's immature of me to rise (or rather sink) to the occasion. My post fulfilled its purpose, I don't want any more part of this page. 06:02, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Despite my lack of desire to continue talking to you, your post begs the question, what was a lie? That you'd be able to leave me alone here, or the things you said to me? ...eh, doesn't matter. 06:04, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Death won't see my coming -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 06:38, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::You're very lucky. Scars are sexy. 06:53, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::lol, I only just got it. Cookies for me — Powersurge360Violencia 06:54, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: Hayda is your archrival. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 07:21, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::It seems more like, while I am Hayda's archrival, I've no idea who the hell she is. It seems like an accurate metaphor for 90% of the women I deal with in real life. ;D 07:34, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::"what was a lie?" - THE CAKE! (sorry)-- - (Talk/ ) 09:58, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Don't worry. She does not pose much competition, though I do enjoy her Radiant chest piece of '''Motivation'. '' -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 19:35, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Lann, take that Beast Mastery rune out of your pants :( -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 19:50, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: ''Its not a Beast Mastery rune in my pants, but a rune of Strength! '' -- '[[User:ScathLann|Lann']] 02:48, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Explosive Growth? 03:48, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I <3 your Rants! :D Best One Dj Dervish 14:50, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Random? (I am terribly bored :P) vQZLCNRYqMM --[[User:GW-Shadowphoenix|''Shadowphoenix]] 19:50, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Also: They are sooooooooooo cute :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:52, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :HISSSSSS IT BURNS!!! -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 19:53, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::'BOW TO THE CHIPMUNKS!!!!' --[[User:GW-Shadowphoenix|''Shadowphoenix]] 19:53, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ndxJ88fJilg&feature=related OMG I just found this one, uber CUTE! --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:57, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Those just ruined my day :( --Shadowcrest 19:59, 5 June 2008 (UTC) (Guy saying thank you) hey, I'm real new, really don't know how this works still, but I've been using this site (and making spelling corrections cause I'm OCD like that)for over a year now and finally decided to make an account. Thanks for the welcome =] ~Rhaenys :Looks like Maui is recruting more busty-lusty followers for her talkpage... reanor 02:39, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::No, you have exclusive rights to that position. She's just recruiting fans, to be promoted at a later date. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:03, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::Ooooo can I be a busty-lusty follower XD lol jk --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:14, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I follow busty-lusty followers. Beware. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:26, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Hehe, not a problem, Rhaenys. We aim to make you feel welcome. :] 03:30, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::See how she totally ignored the busty-lusty talk? reanor 03:45, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh, don't worry, Ereanie. You'll answer to that later. 03:47, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Woot! reanor 03:50, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: *Cracks Whip* lol XD --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:08, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Wait, wouldn't a busty-lusty fan be a fan who is lusty and busty? rather than a fan that is lusty for those who are busty? I'd joke about Ereanor not telling us something, but that can't be true. Ezekiel [Talk] 04:53, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I wouldn't follow followers if there wasn't a good reason, eh. (who doesn't like a deranged obsessive conga line, anyways.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:28, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Congratulations On your winning of cat 3 of my skill contest, free crap will be distributed shortly. Also - i see your pic has changed ;p-- - (Talk/ ) 11:15, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :I spy, I spy, the Players Handbook of D&D? ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 12:36, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::I spy, I spy, I spy... Argh! I've gone blind from spying to long :-p [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 12:51, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::I like spying. I see fake classroom background. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 13:57, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Why thank you, dear Cobie. And, yes, Viper. And the book behind it is the Complete Divine. I'm an LE Cleric in most campaigns. :D 15:41, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Cobalt fails at Solomonic solutions... reanor 16:45, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::: Saw-ted-- - (Talk/ ) 18:57, 6 June 2008 (UTC) victory userbox: -- - (Talk/ ) 15:38, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Create A Hero contest You are invited to join. Check it out! reanor 04:39, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Done. Category: User heroes. ;] 18:02, 10 June 2008 (UTC) armor crafters Your recent changes appear to be related to Project:Armor crafting project. If you're doing that stuff, please update that project page.<3 —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:17, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Will do. :] 18:18, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Facebook note gone! Yes! no moar facebook! reanor 05:21, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :No, I still have it. It's established now, though, so I don't need any more random Gwikians adding me. ;] 06:10, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, you have fallen into darkness then...it's too late. reanor 06:15, 11 June 2008 (UTC) User:Defiant Elements/OotS Heroes Since I'm presumably going to be banned in the near future (this is a moot point if I don't get banned I suppose, but that seems unlikely...), and since I'm far too lazy to do so myself, would you mind fixing any errors I happened to miss? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 15:18, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :You kinda sound like you want to get banned.-- 16:57, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Given that via his sockpuppet he was calling for felix to be banned for similar outbursts, its only fair he thinks he should be banned. Lord of all tyria 17:09, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::Will do, honey. Also, miss you, but you knew that. :P 18:50, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks hon ;P. Anywho, looks like I'm taking another indefinite hiatus from GuildWiki; we'll still talk on MSN though, 'k ;). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:03, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Anton hates drama. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 06:09, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, there go my hopes of seeing a nice Shakespearean play with you. Ben, you free? ;] 05:36, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, if you want to hop on a plane and fly to Prague I suppose you can see Falstaff with me -- it's an opera and it's not written by Shakespeare, but... close enough ;) -- although I'm not sure what my wife would have to say about that :P. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 12:56, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::What she doesn't know won't hurt her :p [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 13:00, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I guess... but she's gonna be there. Seems like it might be a little awkward... :P [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:02, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Manage et trios ?? (If u dont ask u dont get) :p [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 13:05, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Do you mean ménage à trois...? If so, learn to spell. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:08, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm English, its my right to butcher all foreign languages. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 13:13, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::True. It's also your right to be ignorant though, I suppose ;). :::::::::::::Also, the word (well... contraction...) you're looking for is "it's." At least try not to butcher your own language, please :P. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:15, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ignorant, no, bad at english, yep, I'm a developer not a teacher. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 13:20, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Your wife won't mind! I'm a bisexual submissive, after all. She'll just love me, promise. ;D 15:38, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::You can't argue with that now can you ;P. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:48, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I'm sure he'll try. By the way, Taeguk, the thing I miss most about Guild Wars is your random "kk bye" messages, immediately followed by "wc sorry." Hehe. 15:56, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Yeah, it's normally when I am busy with something and I try and PM a guildy who has swaped chars or logged off. I just open chap press L then TAB then start typing, and somehow I pick u from my friends list. /fail. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 16:00, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::You know... I don't have the slightest notion of how to respond to that... umm... yeah... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:11, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry For not helping reverting all of those skill capture notes that I did - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 03:19, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :No worries love. :] 05:15, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::Anton likes new pic. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 09:10, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::Anton likes to speak in the third person as well it would appear. On a related note... can we start a betting pool to see how long it takes until someone says the pic is inappropriate and should be deleted? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 12:52, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::From the upload text Auron says this is OK. Hmm... New leadship... [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 13:01, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::Auron isn't the only person who is allowed to have an opinion, y'know. -Auron 13:07, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::: IAV and I'm OK with it. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 13:09, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::What?! Blasphemy! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:09, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: Just because you're valuable doesn't mean you're important :P. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:18, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::LOL :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 13:21, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ben, I give it until Warwick notices it. Hehe. And Anton, you still owe me any pic... 15:38, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry, Warwick is currently indesposed because of insanity. Can I take a message? — Warw/Wick 17:25, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::hullo.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:27, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::What an amazing ad. 05:10, 14 June 2008 (UTC) yo hoe! get on IRC nao!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:19, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Maui is a gardening implement now? ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 20:45, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was at work at the time, lol. I'll install IRC rightaway, when I get around to it. n_n 05:10, 14 June 2008 (UTC) In the Doghouse In the brief time you had the other picture up, my girlfriend got nosey and plucked through my various accounts, found my contributions and now she's in a jealous rage from seeing I commented on your picture.... Sigh... — Powersurge360Violencia 05:25, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Hahahahahahahahaha... --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:28, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::I can honestly tell you that if my boyfriend commented 'baa' on, say, Shadowphoenix's picture, that would not spawn a jealous rage. Unless 'baa' is your safe word. 06:18, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::Heather is crazy and relatively neurotic. Her reasoning was that it was evidence that I had seen the picture. — Powersurge360Violencia 06:27, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Heather? I KNEW IT ALL ALONG! --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:38, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::lol, no. I'm going home on Thursday, I should put a picture of us up sometime. She's beautiful. — Powersurge360Violencia 06:42, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Will we get you in trouble if we post on the picture when you upload it? If so, I'll start up RC-patrolling again just so I can get first comments. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:44, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'll have to remember to change my password then, lol. — Powersurge360Violencia 06:48, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, that might be a good idea now. Here's hoping I either never get a girlfriend that's that curious, or I get a girlfriend that doesn't care what she finds... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:55, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Getting a GF that's not crazy is probably sufficient in this case. It's not as if you had been browsing a nude piccies site. There's probably a somethingpositive comic I could link to about beautiful women being crazy... --mendel 07:45, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::TOASTERS! And, Surge, if you think commenting on pictures is bad, just wait 'til she does it again and sees that you called her neurotic. :D 11:39, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::That previous picture will be giving my wrist plenty of exercise - a user that cbf logging in 11:47, 14 June 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) An Australian user that cbf logging in RandomTime 11:49, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Interestingly, that's quite close to what my boyfriend said, though he added the 'when you aren't here' clause when I pointed out that I was, like, three feet away from him at the time. Errr, not the Australian thing. :B 11:50, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::Disturbed... RandomTime 11:52, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::Down with the sickness? ...hmn, vaguely appropriate. Also, I've gotten five combined hours of sleep the last two nights, I think I ought to cease posting... 11:53, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::If it wasn't 1PM here - i'd sooooo be asleep right now RandomTime 11:56, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes that was me (stupid reformating my computer and losing nearly everything). Damn I really need to get off here, my next exam is in 5 days - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 12:02, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::One pm? That wouldn't stop me. :D And hey blue. <3 12:03, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::This stupid timezone thing is really scragging my goat, I'm like the only (important) person that lives in the southern hemisphere or something. ANYWAY! STOP POSTING YOU STUPID RELLIK! GET BACK AND STUDYYYYYYYYYYY! Oh and please stop replying to me, it makes it very hard for me not to reply - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 12:06, 14 June 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) I could ban you... MUHAHAHAHA (jokes) RandomTime 12:11, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :It's not as if the hemisphere mattered when it comes to timezones.... but Australia, Europe, America makes for round-the-clock RC patrol :) --mendel 14:39, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::Depends on the time of day though, sometimes there's just no-one doing anything. Though these pictures are almost always a cause for sudden conversation. Ezekiel [Talk] 14:51, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::"Sudden Conversation"? Is that an effect? Is it caused by a consumable (the picture) or Maui herself? --mendel 22:02, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Personally I autowatch any page I edit and at some point that included Maui's talk. It's safe to say this page is watched by plenty of other people too, so any edit here will raise some attention, changing the image causes a comment. I'd say edits cause responses and images can cause edits. Responses don't always cause edits though. Ezekiel [Talk] 06:48, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::::( ._.) -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 15:49, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Lets just hope this guy does not play GW. Damn... what is wrong with white guys??? Despite however random this may seem, I just know this will somehow be relevant to something in this talk page. ky™ 10:43, 15 June 2008 (UTC) : thank god not all white guys are like that. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 16:10, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::Jesus Carpet Almighty. I am going to have bad dreams about that fellow. D: 18:02, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::: funny thing is, I can think of maybe half my year that might grow up to be like that guy :O [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 21:08, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::: -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 22:00, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Anton is using "Help Me!" Do you know how to get rid of that stupid help box that appears when you go to type a word/link/image? -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 19:42, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Using the monaco skin, btw. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 22:00, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::Nvm, felix the penguin helped me. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 00:47, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::...you're welcome! :D 15:58, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Not enough Anton ::Page history says: User:Uberness! 04:43, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::Recent changes says I posted on his talk page. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:46, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::12 46 am says Razi MAUI is not responsible for being retarded. ALSO FEED ME SEYMOUR. 04:47, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: Charr burger? -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:49, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Medium rare, hold the salmonella, I mean tomatoes. 04:50, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Sry, only comes charred (because thats the way anton likes it) -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:52, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::In that case, I'll have the skale soup, waiter. 04:53, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Fine, Anton will just eat your burger too. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:56, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::And don't you mean toad soup, Livia. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:57, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::No, they leave an icky scum on the broth surface. Plus, the skale flavor is quite delicate and spicy. :D ...oh son of a bitch, now I want miso soup like whoa. 04:58, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Livia... always wanting the foreign expensive things in life instead of being content with what you have right next door. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 05:00, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well, technically, Gadd is right next door. I guess I could call you foreign, but expensive...? 05:02, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::LOL. That could be a reference to two things. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 05:03, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Genitals? Wait, that doesn't make sense, either. 05:05, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::You live right next to a swamp, with toads. That is what I meant. But you said well Gadd is right next door, and called me expensive. lol :) -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 05:13, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Why yes, yes I did. :D Also, ARCHIVE'D!!! 05:15, 18 June 2008 (UTC)